


Aftermath

by Azura_Rose



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azura_Rose/pseuds/Azura_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luin decides drinking with Dorian is the best answer to Solas breaking her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after finishing Dorians quest. Angsty crap that wouldn’t leave my head til I wrote it. Not my best piece, but I do love how it ended. Sad crap is annoyingly easy for me to write. I might go back over it one day and rewrite some parts of it, who knows.

Dorian eyed the book on the table. He specifically remembered placing it on the chair by the window, out of the way of everyone unless they were searching for it. Eyes narrowed, ready to give whoever had taken his spot a verbal lashing they wouldn’t soon forget. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the dark elf curled up tightly in a ball.

“Luin?” he murmured softly in surprise.

The elf shot up, startled awake. Her blue eyes darted around the room hunting for the threat. Slowly they settled on Dorian and she sighed deeply. Dorian looked over his friend and his eyes narrowed again. Her sparkling blue eyes were bloodshot and her clothes were a crumpled mess.

“I’m sorry Dorian. Kori is out on patrol, Bull and Varric are with her. I wasn’t going to come but I needed someone.”

“So I’m the last port of call? I thought we were closer than that” he scoffed lightly, brown eyes gentle.

Luin smiled weakly. “You would have been second but…” Luins eyes glanced past Dorian, down towards Solas’ retreat.

“Got any glasses around?” she asked weakly, holding up a bottle from the Warden Collection.

Dorian shook his head. “Makers breath. You don’t drink that stuff Luin, it should sit on a shelf til the end of days, and looking at you, I don’t think a drink is what you need. A thorough training session with Cullen might be put to better use. I would even find a dragon egg to use as a head on a training dummy for you.”

Luin snorted “Trust me Dorian, a strong drink is exactly what I need, especially if you want me to talk.”

The tall mage shook his head and walked towards his room, returning with a bottle of dark liquid. “I’m not sure where I got this one, but anything is better than the horse piss in that bottle.” he murmured, pouring them both a glass.

Luin sat her bottle on the bookshelf and accepted the glass from the mage with thanks. Downing it in one mouthful she placed the empty glass in front of Dorian, smiling gratefully as he filled it all the way.

Dorian watched the rogue carefully. Trying to discern the best way to approach the subject. He could likely hazard an accurate guess as to what happened, but wasn’t sure if the two of them were close enough for him to bring it up. Their conversations had been growing more detailed since the incident with his father, but Luin still preferred Korinda’s advice on matters of everything.

“Are you aware of the bet that Varric, Bull and I have regarding Korinda and that dracolisk which has been brought in?” Dorian asked, deciding random conversation was best, until Luin was ready to talk.

—-

“He lied to me.” Luin whispered, her voice surprisingly clear for the amount of alcohol she had drunk.

The pair had been drinking for the better part of two hours, though Dorian had barely touched his. One of them needed to be clear headed enough to navigate the stairs, past experience had taught him stumbling down any stairs was not an enjoyable past time.

“Ma sa’lath, ma vhenan.” she spat bitterly. “He never loved me. Why would he have done the things he did if he loved me?”

Dorian watched the elf carefully, his eyes glancing briefly to movement on the stairwell. Dorian glared at Solas. Sensing he was unwelcome, Solas cast a lingering glance at Luin before leaving, and Dorian was glad her attention was focused on her drink. He wasn’t in the mood to clean glass off the floor, even magic always missed some.

“Ar lasa mala revas.” Luin whispered, “I distracted you from your duty. It will never happen again.”

Dorian held his hand out to Luin, and the young elf took it, squeezing it slightly.

“Why Dorian. Why did he do this to me? He said I was beautiful, took my vallaslin, but still left me. Am I to dalish for him? Was I just stroking his ego?”

Dorian stood up, pulling Luin into his arms. “I don’t have any answers for you Lu. There is no denying he loved you. The lingering glances, light touches. You can’t fake these things. I’d hazard a guess that he still loves you, you can’t stop loving someone just because you are no longer together.”

Dorian ran his hands over Luins crimson hair as she cried into his robes.

“Then why?” She sobbed.

“For that, you will have to ask him. If i were to guess, I’d say it’s because he’s scared of you doing something foolish during a fight, especially when we go against Corypheus. You’ve already slipped up a couple of times going to his rescue, thank the maker Cole was watching you. Perhaps you can try again when the world isn’t about to end.”

Luin pulled back slightly, looking up at the mage. Dorian looked down at her, amazed once more at how blue her eyes were. In a moment her mouth was on his. There was no passion behind it, not even any tongue. It was simply a kiss.

“Thank you Dorian.” Luin whispered. “For everything.”

Her head found his chest again and she rest it there, Dorian stroked her hair. In moments she was out cold. Solas cleared his throat quietly as not to wake Luin, startling Dorian instead.

“You’ve made quite a mess elf.”

“I know. But it needs to be this way.”

Dorian snorted. “No one will thank you, you know. For breaking her heart. Korinda will likely try to kill you.”

Solas shrugged and walked towards the pair.

“May I?” he asked, gesturing to Luin.

Dorian studied Solas carefully, nodding finally. With a tenderness Dorian had come to expect from the elf when it came to Luin, Solas lifted her bride style and carried her down the stairs.

“Think carefully what you plan to do when all this is over, Solas. You will only have one chance before you lose her forever.” Dorian called, watching the elves reach the bottom of the stairs before retiring to his rooms.

—-

Solas’ breath hitched as Luin nuzzled into his shirt. She was so fragile when she was asleep. Laying her gently on his bed, he took a moment to stroke her face gently, his heart breaking when she leaned into his touch, whimpering when he pulled his hand away.

“It is better this was, ma vhenan.” he whispered as he took a seat across from his bed. Casting a soft veilfire light, Solas pulled out a small sheet of paper and began to sketch the elf. Tucking the image into his knapsack when it was finished.


End file.
